


Forbidden

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of comment Haiku for the lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

.

 

Faded blue conceals  
An earthly heaven revealed  
Just in Bodie's dreams.

 

High black guard conceals  
Forbidden hard pale landscape  
Doyle longs to stroke.

 

.


End file.
